Fanboys, The Novel
by Sterling Gray
Summary: After finding out the truth about his friend Linus, Eric Bottler, with the help of his old friends Windows, and Hutch, decide to drive cross country and break into the Lucas Ranch and see the newest Star Wars movie, before time runs out for Linus. Using deleted scenes and my imagination, we re-look at the old movie, and see if we can bring it back to life as a story.


Hey. I have thought about this story for years, almost since the movie came out. I felt like the Linus Illness plot was seriously neglected, and upon research found out it was cut. I think most people agree it would have been better if the cancer plot was not removed as much. I took my time re-warching the movie over and over again, reading over the script, enjoying the still photos from some scenes where Linus still has his pills on screen, and then I spent a lot of time researching cancer, and deciding what is killing him. Ernie Cline often referred to Fanboys and a love letter to Star Wars. I hope if he ever viewed this, he would understand it is my love letter to him, and his late mother.

This is just the prologue. I plan to write out the entire movie into a book and have most of it scripted in my head. I am excited for this journey, and maybe we can add some new fans to the story that never was. I DO NOT OWN FANBOYS, but if you are Ernie Cline or Kyle Newman, and like what you read, feel free to steal it. I mean, take your story back. S.G.

It started almost the day after they graduated, as boys began to develop into working men. Eric began his summer job, working at his Pop's car dealership, Bottler's Motors. With your Dad being the owner of the place, hours don't really matter, and soon Eric found himself going in before the sun rose and crashing back home long after the sun set. His answering machine often blinking with missed messages as he stumbled by into his bedroom, but he was exhausted. Somedays, as Eric rushed out the door, he would hear the phone ringing, but he would catch up with his friends later…

Days turned into weeks.

Hutch, Windows, and Linus kept calling, Linus more than others.

"Bottler Household, sorry we can't pick up the phone right now, leave a message after the tone!"

*BEEP*

'Hey Bottler, you missed Mario Kart at Hutch's 'carriage house'. I'm heading over to Window's shop right now. Maybe I will see you there..?'

"….Leave a message after the tone!"

*BEEP*

"Uh.. hey Eric. Haven't seen you around the shop in a week or two.. W-wondering if everything is ok… Hutch and Linus are worried man… call me back when you got a chance… I-It's Windows, by the way."

"…after the tone!"

A deep, raspy voice begins to speak "Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes.." There was a pause, before Hutch's voice returned to normal, no longer quoting Star Wars." Seriously, Dude, I miss you. Call me back!"

The weeks soon turned into months, and the phone calls dwindled down to just one person.

"…..Eric? Man, just call me back."

"I don't know what happened, Bottler, but seriously, call me back. Or someone. No one has seen you in months, man!"

"You know what, Bots? Fuck you."

"Look, I didn't really mean that last message Eric, but I could really use a friend…"

"Nevermind, back to FUCK YOU BOTS"

Still, even as the months went on, the messages left by only caller continued being recorded by the answering machine, and return calls were still neglected. Finally, after a week of not checking, Eric hit the button, loosening his tie as he walked by to his bedroom.

"No new messages"

A cold chill ran down his spine and Eric froze, the knot in his tie held tightly in his grip. Taking two paces back, he stared at the answering machine, and noticed for the first time there was no light blinking. No one had called.

The young man, not even 19, felt like he had lost something very important, but, he figured, he can catch up with them later, once the Dealership slowed down.

Months turn into years, and then, one day, he actually had off early, because it was slow, and decided to visit Zoe. It was Halloween, and if nothing had changed in the past few years, then she still would be hosting a great party.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoy, leave a comment if there is a certain scene you really are excited to read about, just gonna take it one section at a time. Ta ta for now, and stay shiny!


End file.
